There is an image processing apparatus that produces a thumbnail image such that a characteristic region that is of a characteristic region of the thumbnail image is magnified while other regions are deformed in producing the thumbnail image of contents such as a photograph and a moving image.
In the image processing apparatus, there is a demand for being able to produce the thumbnail image whose contents are easily recognized by a user.